To Protect and Serve
by Disamis
Summary: Set around the beginning of volume 7 (after Keitaro and Naru re-unite with Mutsumi and Keitaro is informed that Mutsumi is *definitely* the girl he made a promise with 15 years ago), To Protect and Serve introduces an as-yet-to-be-named OC (he won't be terribly Mary Sue, I promise) who is assigned as a bodyguard to protect Keitaro from the antics of the residents of Hinata House.
1. Chapter 1

Love Hina Fan Fiction – To Protect and Serve

Chapter 1:

The small biplane screeched through the Japanese sky. The vehicle rattled loudly, its tattered wings shattering under the wind pressure. Its sputtering engine belched clouds of exhaust as it plummeted towards the ground-1200 feet below-and sheets of metal began to break off of the outer surface. The lone figure in the plane took hold of the single parachute and, without hesitating, leaped into the vast expanse below him. Floating down to the ground in safety, the man watched casually as his vehicle expelled a final gout of smoke and then exploded, raining tiny shards of metal into the air around it. _In retrospect, it was a mistake to rely on Lady Hinata for transportation,_ he decided.

Shifting his body, the man began to angle his parachute towards the town below: the hot springs town, Hinata. The man's eyes swept over the city's upper district. They settled on a particular apartment, elevated over the surrounding buildings and nearly obscured by cherry trees. _So that is the famous Hinata House…_

Urashima Keitaro awoke with a start, shocked from his reverie to the cruel world of Hinata house. Things weren't going well for him lately. Not with Kitsune... or Motoko...even Su seemed to be acting coldly towards him! It was all because of what had happened with Shinobu...

Keitaro sighed. He had seriously pissed them off this time, and unlike normally it didn't seem to be getting better. Even eating with the other residents of Hinata House was dangerous. The worst part of the situation, though, was Naru. The girl was so angry that she had refused to tutor him for the next set of exams. Ever since then, Keitaro had struggled to learn the test material alone, without success. Without realizing it, he had become quite dependent on Naru's teaching. If something didn't change soon he was most likely going to fail. As he began his daily routine, the ronin began to review his situation:

_It's been a week since the accident._ _I_ _have to try something, at least…Shinobu doesn't blame me, but…_He shook his head, clearing his mind. _I need to have the courage to talk to them about it, or I'll stay this way forever! I'll go to Shinobu first…_

After getting dressed, Keitaro made his way downstairs. Shinobu was studying in her room as Keitaro opened the door. She was totally absorbed in her math book, and didn't notice him. He watched her for a second, admiring how cute she looked. Then he noticed the girl's arm, a painful reminder of his mistake…and its terrible consequences. He took a deep breath, then stepped into the room.

"Shinobu?"

She looked up, initially smiling, but soon her expression grew a bit pained. "Oh…hello, Senpai," she said softly. "What do you need?"

"I just wanted to apologize again for what I did."

Shinobu turned her chair towards him, wincing as it nudged her broken limb. "It wasn't your fault, Senpai. You know that."

That wasn't entirely true. A week ago, as he helped Shinobu hang clothes on the roof of Hinata House, a particularly strong gust has pushed him into a hanging sheet. Blind and stumbling, he accidentally clipped Shinobu, making her lose her balance. The girl had dropped like a stone, bashing her arm against a ledge as she fell. Considering the height, the doctors had considered her lucky to escape with a single broken appendage, and had given her 2 months until it recovered fully. "I didn't mean to do it, but I still pushed you. What can I do to make it up to you?" It was a question he had asked many times over the past seven days.

"You don't need to do anything, Senpai. I'll get better soon, so don't worry." Her smile faded.

"But right now, I really need to study. Could you come back later?"

"W-wait, Shinobu! Maybe I could help-"

The girl shook her head. "There's really no need for that, Senpai. I understand all of this lately, so…" She gestured to the door.

As he exited, Keitaro sighed. _That could have gone better_…He walked down the hallway dejectedly. _Oh well…I guess I'll try Motoko next._ Motoko's door was open, so Keitaro stepped over the threshold and into the girl's room. Readying himself, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, preparing to launch into a speech."Motoko, I-"

He stopped as his eyes opened, and noticed immediately that she was entirely naked. "I…uh…"

Motoko quickly grabbed a towel, and then her katana. She quivered with rage, more furious than Keitaro had ever seen her. "Urashima…no excuses. Not this time." Keitaro stood motionless, fear keeping him in place. "I'm sorry! I just wanted to-"

Motoko merely lifted her blade, a lethal gleam in her eyes. "This time, you die."

The last thing the ronin saw was a flash of light.

Several hours later, Naru opened the door, stifling a yawn. It was a beautiful day outside. She could spend her time studying and relaxing... maybe go out to eat with Mutsumi later. It was going to be a pretty good day. While she was putting her clothes on, she heard a noise from the room below_. I'll bet that's Keitaro_, Naru thought, readying herself to attack if he poked his head in. _I guess he hasn't learned anything from the last week…_

Sure enough, the wooden panel lifted up. Naru attacked, slapping the lecher across the face. There was a satisfying thump as he hit the ground in the room below, but rather than the usual clumsy apologies, there was a loud exclamation of "Damn it, Naru!" instead.

She gasped as she realized it was Kitsune she had hit. "I'm so sorry!" she said, dropping through the hole to help her friend. "I thought you were Keitaro!"

"Yeah, I got that." The older girl said irritably.

Naru smiled sheepishly at her, saying, "I'm just so used to doing it to him by now, and it's hard to stop the reflex…"

She expected her friend to smile, but instead, Kitsune looked at her seriously. "Speaking of that, I was looking for our landlord…I haven't seen him today, and I wanted to ask if you know where he is."

Naru looked down at the floor. "I don't know where that pervert is, and I don't care!"

"Look, Naru," Kitsune said tiredly,"don't you think it's time you forgave him?"

Naru brought her gaze up to Kitsune's face, looking at her angrily."He pushed Shinobu off the roof! If he can't control his clumsiness, then he needs to be taught a lesson!"

Kitsune returned her gaze evenly."Cut that out, Naru. We both know that was really just an accident…it could have happened to any of us. The only reason you guys got mad is because you were scared…Shinobu was really hurt, and I get that." The girl's eyes narrowed. "But that's no reason to punish Keitaro more than he deserves. You don't want him to fail, do you?"

Naru looked away. "I…don't care if he fails."

For the first time, Kitsune smiled. "Sure you don't."

She put her arm around Naru affectionately."But lay off him, okay? He's gone through enough…and he's really sorry."

Naru nodded slowly. "I guess I'll help him again, if he asks. Nicely. Otherwise, that idiot has no chance at all."

"Oh? You just said you didn't care if he failed-"

Blushing, Naru cut her off. "I just don't want him blaming me when he does!"

Kitsune grinned. "Sure, whatever. Wanna help me find him? I haven't seen him since last night…"

"Fine. Let's go look for him, then…"

Keitaro awoke for the second time that day a great deal less comfortably. His entire body felt numb, and he found that he was unable to move a muscle. For a while, he laid on the ground, thinking about how cruel the world was. Finally, he mustered the strength to lift his head, and looked at his surroundings, quickly coming to a conclusion. _I have no idea where I am_, the unlucky ronin realized. He could only discern the fact that he was in a dark alleyway, behind a large object that looked like a dumpster. Frantically, he tried to struggle to his feet, urging his legs to move. After a while he gave up. _I'm sure it won't be long until someone finds me, or at least until I can move._

Sure enough, some time late, the sound of footsteps coming closer reached Keitaro's ears. Lifting his head once again, he shouted "Help me!" in the loudest voice he could manage. In answer to his plea, the footsteps drew closer. _Yes,_ he thought. _They're actually coming to help! Maybe there are nice people in the world!_ He was roughly pulled to his feet by a pair of burly hands. Radiating gratitude, Keitaro turned towards his savior, saying "Thank you so much, sir, I can't possibly begin to-"

The ronin stopped abruptly when he realized his "savior" was a yakuza thug. The gangster glared at him, obviously enraged."What the hell are you doing on my turf?"

_Oh my god, _he thought with a sense of dread. _These people actually exist in Hinata?! _

"I'm gonna break you into little pieces!"The thug lifted him into the air.

Keitaro sighed inwardly, resigned to his fate. _I've been having the worst luck lately…_

Those thoughts were abruptly cut off as he slammed into the wall. _Why does this always happen to me?_

Suddenly, the sounds of another pair of footsteps echoed in the dark alleyway. The yakuza ignored him, dropping Keitaro against a wall. "Run!" Keitaro yelled, trying to give a warning.

The source of the footsteps, however, drew even closer. He heard the yakuza approach it, saying "Who the hell are you?!" Then came the sounds of a quick scuffle, followed by a long groan and a thud.

After a few seconds, Keitaro was once again lifted to his feet. The ronin cringed, saying "Please don't hurt me!"

Then he noticed he wasn't being held by the yakuza. The man holding him was a Caucasian foreigner. He was of average height, but thin and muscular, with few other remarkable features. He looked like any one of the foreigners Keitaro saw on a daily basis walking through the streets of Hinata, coming to visit the hot springs.

The most distinguishing thing about the man, he decided, was the ornate western-style sword belted at his waist. A rapier, he thought it was called. "Are you all right?" asked the foreigner in flawless – if slightly accented – Japanese.

"Uh…I think so." Keitaro stammered. "But what happened to the other guy?" The foreigner turned his head slightly. Looking where he indicated, Keitaro saw the thug lying on the ground.

"He's…okay, isn't he?"

The foreigner walked to the man and nudged him with a food, eliciting another heavy groan. "Evidently".

Keitaro tried to walk to him, but found that he still couldn't move. "I will assist you."

The foreigner walked to Keitaro and offered him a shoulder. "Your body is in shock from a powerful blow." The man began walking towards the entrance of the alley, with Keitaro in tow. As they walked, he added, "Whoever hit you must be an exceptional fighter". With trepidation, Keitaro remembered Motoko's attack._ Does this mean she usually holds back?_

They reached the mouth of the alley, and Keitaro squinted his eyes in the early afternoon sun. "Where do you want me to take you?" The foreigner asked.

Keitaro thought for a minute, then said "Before we go somewhere, will you tell me who you are?"

The foreigner looked at him, his face unreadable. In the mid-day light, Keitaro could clearly see that the man's eyes were a light green, a color he had rarely seen before.

"It's not that I don't trust you," Keitaro said hurriedly. "I just wanted to know why you helped me."

The foreigner glanced at the ground for a second, as if in thought. Then he replied, "I had considered explaining on my own, but this should suffice." He handed Keitaro an envelope engraved with cherry blossoms. It bore only 3 words.

To My Grandson

_Grandma? _Keitaro thought in surprise. He opened the letter carefully and began to read it its contents.

I've been watching you, Keitaro! I've kept tabs on you since you came to Hinata House! The girls are finally coming to accept you, and it looks like you might make it into Tokyo U this time around! But you still have a long way to go. Almost every day, something dangerous happens to you! If you're not being hit by Naru, Motoko is waving around that sword of hers or Su is attacking you with some strange weapon…

I know they don't mean to hurt you, but those girls can get a bit energetic at times…I'm sure you would agree with me.

_That's one way to describe it, yeah._ Keitaro shook his head, thinking of the other terrifying residents of Hinata House.

So, even though I know you won't like this, I've decided to take matters into my own hands. I can't have my favorite grandson hurt; after all…you're going to inherit Hinata House someday! The bearer of this letter is formally instated as your bodyguard, to assist you in matters of personal protection and self-defense. Don't try to talk me out of it. This is for your own good, you know!

Urashima Hinata

Keitaro lowered the letter slowly, and stared into the eyes of the stranger. "You're my _bodyguard_?_" _The man matched his gaze. "Yes, I am".

Keitaro sighed and rolled his eyes. "Sometimes, Grandma can go overboard."

"It is not my place to speculate on the decision of Lady Hinata. I will execute the duties with which I have been charged to the best of my abilities."

"But…I don't think I need a bodyguard…"The man looked at Keitaro, the barest hint of a sigh escaping his lips.

"I was told you wouldn't accept it initially. I apologize, but until Lady Hinata dismisses me, I am to remain with you."

He continued. "As for my personal opinion of the value of my assignment, after reviewing the data collected by Lady Hinata and our limited personal interaction, I would say that you do, in fact, need a bodyguard."

The man paused for a moment, searching for the right words. "You are surrounded by several warriors of significant strength, who have no qualms about using physical force to intimidate or punish you. That you have lasted this long without sustaining serious injury is a testament to their self-restraint, though this morning's incident proves that they are indeed fallible. My placement here will prevent them from further damaging you."

Keitaro disengaged himself from the foreigner, finding that he was finally able to at least stand on his own. "I understand why you think I need help, but those girls are my friends. They would never really hurt me."

_Probably,_ thought Keitaro, thinking of what had happened just a few hours earlier.

The man shrugged. "Perhaps you are correct. I am merely an observer after all, with little understanding of the true dynamic of your household." He adjusted the sword at his waist, and then looked directly at Keitaro dispassionately.

"That said, the fact that you would have no doubt been mauled by one of the local undesirables had I not lent my assistance makes those words somewhat less credible. At any rate, please direct me to your destination. I must fulfill the duties I have been hired for, regardless of whether or not they are in fact necessary."

Naru slumped in a chair in the sitting room, exhausted. They had searched everywhere in Hinata House for Keitaro without success, only to find out that Motoko had sent him flying somewhere into the surrounding city. But that was several hours ago. Usually, Keitaro could bounce back from her attacks easily, but Motoko had admitted that perhaps she had "Slightly overreacted" this time, so it was probably worse than usual.

_He must have been hit hard…_she thought, slightly anxious. Beside her, Kitsune flopped down on the couch. "Don't worry. That guy's been through worse…I'm sure he'll be back soon."

Naru just looked at the ceiling. "Idiot…where are you?"

A few minutes later, Keitaro and his companion approached Hinata House. Keitaro needed help to climb the steps, so his bodyguard gently lifted him up and carried him to the courtyard. _This is kind of embarrassing…_

Once they were there, he turned to his 'bodyguard' and said "Wait here. Let me go talk to them and explain the situation before I bring you in."

"That may be dangerous. Are they not still displeased with you?"

"I'm not going to get attacked just for walking in! Plus, they're probably wondering where I am…just let me talk to them first, okay? I promise I'll be safe."

The man considered the request. "As you wish. I will wait here…."

Thanking him, Keitaro entered Hinata House.

The man quietly surveyed his surroundings as he watched his charge enter the building. It was as magnificent as he had heard; Lady Hinata's legendary fortress and full service inn that she had created in her younger days, now converted to a girl's dormitory. _This is where I shall reside for the foreseeable future…_The man's mind instantly moved to the complex system of passageways that made the Inn a bodyguard's nightmare; an attack could conceivably be launched from almost any angle within the house. In addition, he didn't know if any recent renovations had been made: new construction, and thus new vulnerabilities, could have been added. He should have acquired the most recent floor plans before coming…

Then, with difficultly, he dismissed such thoughts. _No. As the boy says, the girls of this house are not trained killers – with one exception – nor do they truly desire to harm him. I will merely be needed step in to prevent them from becoming overzealous, not to defend him from assassins or anyone that plans to intentionally to harm him. _He relaxed, taking off his sword and going down on one knee: the position allowed him to rest his body, yet simultaneously allowed him to react to any attack almost as quickly as if he were standing.

_Still, I must be vigilant. The safety of one's employer is never guaranteed…_

The trained killer in question concluded her routine training on the roof of Hinata House, finishing her 4000th sword swing of that afternoon. Slightly winded, she grabbed a small towel and began to mop her brow. _The house is quite peaceful without Keitaro around…I suppose I should enjoy it while I can_. Naru had told her about her concerns regarding the ronin's disappearance, and she was happy to admit that it was she who had sent him flying out of Hinata House. _The others seem to have forgiven him, but I refuse. His behavior goes beyond the boundaries of decency, and it is his intolerable clumsiness which inflicted such a grave injury on Shinobu._ She would not forgive him until he corrected the error of his ways, so such a thing never occurred again. Truly, Urashima Keitaro was a weakling…she would be glad to have him taste her steel over and over until he grew a spine and learned to act as a man should.

As she turned to re-enter the building, she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. A strange figure was sitting in Hinata House's courtyard. A sword lay beside him, and he was surveying the building keenly, as if looking for possible entry points. _A robber?_ The more she observed him, the more sinister his intent seemed to be. _I will remove him from the premises. Such a person should not be present on the grounds of a girl's dormitory, robber or not…_

As he continued watching Hinata House, the man noticed a girl in a hakama approaching. She leapt down from the roof, gracefully alighting off a ledge, and landed on the ground about 200 feet in front of him. _That girl…Motoko Aoyama of the Kyoto Shinmei School, if I'm not mistaken._

She called out to him. "You there! What business do you have here?"

Not moving from his position, he responded. "I am waiting for my employer, who resides within the building."

Although it was Lady Urashima who was technically his employer, not Keitaro, professional courtesy demanded that he refer to the boy as such.

The girl looked at him skeptically. "Who is your employer, and what services do you render unto them?"

Responding honestly, he said "I am currently employed as the bodyguard of Keitaro Urashima, and was told to wait outside while he entered the inn. His purpose was to inform you and the other residents of my presence. "

The girl laughed. "That spineless worm purchased a bodyguard? How…fitting. Truly, he _does_ needs others to fight his battles!"

The man merely watched in silence. After a time, Motoko regained her composure. She stared at the man, her gaze fixed and intense.

"Your story is highly implausible, but even if it is true, I must ask you to leave. Men, with one unfortunate exception, are not allowed here."

Resolutely, the man shook his head. "I am afraid I cannot comply with your demand. I assure you I mean no harm, but I was asked to stay here and so I must do so. My employer cannot be left unattended."

With an equal measure of resolve, the girl replied. "Then it appears neither of us can compromise." Assessing the man's strength, Motoko looked him up and down while as he sat cross-legged. Clearly, he had some idea of how to handle a sword – she could tell from the way he carried himself – but he had no force of presence whatsoever. _This will be a simple matter._ Motoko put her hand over her katana threateningly. "Leave now, or taste my blade…"

The man sighed. Already, he had managed to antagonize one of the residents, and he had been here not even 10 minutes…"There is no need for violence…I promise not to move from this spot until Keitaro arrives to confirm my story."

Motoko ignored him, gripping her katana with both hands and raising it into a fighting position. "Remove yourself, or prepare for serious injury."

The man remained immobile, but he was unable to hide the tension that crept into his seemingly relaxed posture. Motoko smirked. "Then face the consequences of your inaction!" She brought her sword down with incredible force. "Zantetsusen!"

The attack was executed perfectly. Upon completion of her swing, a blade of air strong enough to cut steel moved through the air between her and her opponent, almost faster than the eye could see…and missed him by inches, destroying a tree behind him. The man was untouched, and merely looked at her.

Undeterred, Motoko launched another air blade. Again, it missed by a tiny margin, ruffling the man's hair as it passed. He calmly swept it back into place. Motoko grunted in slight irritation, then began to launch the attacks in quick succession. Each time, she believed the attack would land, and each time, she was disappointed. Zantetsusen was not a particularly easy technique, but it was a fundamental of the Shinmei School that had been taught to her by her sister at the age of 6. Surely, even if her accuracy was not pinpoint, she should have landed a hit by now…

Then she realized. _He's diverting my attacks_. The man, through some unknown ability or action, was moving the air blades off course just enough so that they would miss him…and was doing so without making any visible motion. Despite realizing that such a feat would take incredible skill, and that as such the man's level of power was far beyond her original assessment, Motoko grinned. She pointed her katana directly at him. "I challenge you to a duel, as a fellow swordsman!"

Across the courtyard, the man heard the girl's request and sighed. He was still for a second, then got up reluctantly. This was not going to make his transition any easier, but he could not refuse such a challenge in good conscience. Surely they would understand…"I accept."

He unsheathed his sword and titled his body, entering his fighting stance. The two stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, attempting to find holes in each other's guards. There were none: both were skilled enough to realize that any relaxation could prove fatal, and both were skilled enough to defend against the other's initial assault.

_She is a fine fighter, _he thought. _Perhaps not up to my level, but dangerous nevertheless. How might I proceed?_

_He's good…I can see no openings_. _I may lose_, she thought, the very notion filling her with a strange excitement. To fight someone stronger than her was a rare and valuable experience.

Then, behind Motoko, Keitaro finally re-entered the courtyard. "Um, you can come in now. I talked to them, and – wait…what are you two do- "

Motoko's eyes flashed, seeing her opponent was slightly distracted by the fool's appearance. She leapt at the man, immediately resorting to one of her strongest techniques. "Raimeiken!" She raised her sword above her head as the blade crackled with the electric energy of her _ki_, then slammed it down, aiming towards the ground near his feet. That would be enough to buffet him with enough lightning to render him unconscious, no matter who he was.

At that instant, the man lunged. His movement was so fast and precise that as Motoko saw it, she could only imagine it as an arrow in flight. The courtyard exploded in a flash of lightning, the sound of thunder shaking the surroundings. Keitaro took cover, and the residents of Hinata House, standing in the lobby, all ran out to see what had happened. In the center of the courtyard stood the man, his sword still drawn. On the ground beneath him was Motoko, her hakama battered and dirty. Everyone was still for a second, the scene inspiring awe in all of them. Keitaro was the first to move. "Motoko, are you all right?" He was followed by the rest of them, until Naru, Kitsune, Shinobu and Su all stood in the courtyard, staring at the man.

"Who are you?!" asked Naru, angrily.

The man opened his mouth to explain, but Keitaro cut him off. "I should explain this". Taking a deep breath and preparing himself for what he was about to say, Keitaro paused. The expectant stares of everyone in the courtyard bored into him like a drill, his new protector included. _Well, even though I said that, I guess there's no easy way to do this…_

"Um…he's my bodyguard."

The courtyard erupted into shouting, the residents all wanting to have their voice heard, as cries of "What? A bodyguard?!" and "He beat _Motoko_?!" echoed through the clearing.

Through it all, the man sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Motoko awoke inside her room. The first thing she was aware of was a mild ache in her midriff. Dazed, she looked down. Moving aside her hakama, she could clearly see a dark, circular bruise on her skin. Then, cold realization flooded her. _I…lost_.

The stranger's blow had landed before she even finished her slash. In her mind, she tried to reconstruct his graceful motions. She recalled the exact moment of his attack, thankful she was able to remember it with clarity. There had been no wasted movement: he had launched single piercing thrust that had surpassed her own technique in terms of speed – a fléche, she believed it was called.

His aim was as impeccable as his agility: the target had been a tiny vital point on the side of the rib cage that could knock an opponent unconscious without harming them. The tip of his blade had also obviously been flattened, in the manner of a Western practice sword – if not, she would have certainly been severely injured. Motoko gritted her teeth. _If I had been more prepared…if I had known his skill beforehand, perhaps I could have-_

Then she dismissed the thought. _No. Even if I was fighting seriously from the start, the loss would still have been mine._ Looking at the amount of light in her room, Motoko estimated that she had only been unconscious for a short time. The girl lifted herself out of her futon with difficulty: she was very sore, and movement was no easy task. She must find the stranger quickly, before she caused a great deal of turmoil.

"As I have told you, my actions were entirely in self-defense."

Naru stared across the table at the strange man who had invaded Hinata House. Immediately after Motoko was knocked out, Naru had whisked him and Keitaro inside to figure out what happened. After taking Motoko to her room, the other residents of Hinata House had joined her, silently observing as she questioned the assailant.

Now, after 30 minutes of interrogation, she had gotten nowhere. The "bodyguard" would only say that he was here to protect Keitaro, and that he meant no harm. Keitaro had backed up his story, showing her the letter from his grandmother, and had recounted how the man had rescued him from the yakuza hours earlier, even going so far as to say that he had "saved his life".

But there was no way to confirm the man's tale that "she had moved first".

Naru was conflicted. _On one hand, he attacked Motoko: he's dangerous, and we don't know whether or not he really was just defending himself. On the other, he doesn't seem to be all that bad of a person, and he did help Keitaro. Could it really have been Motoko's fault?_ She bit her lip. _…No. I need to do something now, even if I'm not sure._ "Look…what's your name, anyway?"

In his usual infuriatingly emotionless voice, the man responded pensively. "Well, on this particular assignment, I suppose it would be rather unprofessional to give my true name…so I apologize, but for the time being, please refer to me as Richard, if that's all right."

Slamming her fist on the table and staring with a gaze that could kill a lesser man, Naru glared at the bodyguard directly. She couldn't care less about his fake name – it would do just as well for what she had in mind. "Well, "Richard", you can't just walk on to someone else's property and hurt someone. You shouldn't have been there in the first place, "bodyguard" or not, until we had cleared things up with Keitaro."

"I apologize, Ms. Narusegawa, but truly, my intent was not to create a disruption. In fact, I sat at the very edge of the grounds and deliberately disarmed myself. Despite these precautions, however, the girl still attacked me."

Hotly, Naru retorted. "That "girl" has a name, and it's Motoko Aoyama!"

"I am sorry to say this, but Ms. Aoyama was certainly the aggressor."

"Even if she was, you didn't have to knock her out!"

Richard folded his hands over one another, then placed them in his lap. "This is difficult to explain to one who does not understand the finer points of combat, but believe me; I would have liked to defend myself without any violence whatsoever. Unfortunately, it was simply impossible given the circumstances. I was forced to take action, before Ms. Aoyama harmed me or my employer." He closed his eyes. "Do not worry: her injury is not lasting in any relevant sense: she should awaken the next morning completely normal, if a bit stiff."

Naru was fed up with the man's patronizing attitude. Leaning over the table, she thrust her face close to Richard's. "Look, whether or not she attacked you and whether or not you're Keitaro's "bodyguard" doesn't really matter. You hurt Motoko badly, and she was right to try to remove you."

Naru pulled back and looked directly at Richard, her eyes determined. Firmly, she declared: "This is Hinata House! It's a girls' dormitory, and it's the place we all call home. We can't just let you do whatever you want!"

Kitsune walked over and stood behind Naru, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Naru's right. We have rules here…and you broke 'em." The woman's fox-like eyes narrowed. "Sorry, Rich, but you'll have to go. We don't take kindly to strangers like you…well, Keitaro's an exception, though."

Su got up as well, happy to join in the fun. "Yeah! You can't beat up Motoko like that! Well, I guess you _can_, but...you probably shouldn't!" As an afterthought, she added, "How did you do that, anyway?"

Finally, Shinobu rose from her chair, cradling her broken arm. Timidly, she began to speak. "I…I don't think you're a bad, person, but…I don't think you should be here. You…you're a bit scary." She sat down in silence, averting her gaze. Richard remained silent, his eyes still closed. Beside her, Naru saw Keitaro look down at the table guiltily.

She, however, was grinning in triumph. "There you have it, Mr. "Bodyguard".

She pointed her finger at him accusingly. "We'll all call Grandma Hinata, and then you'll be-"

"There will be no need for that." A familiar voice echoed through the room. Motoko stood in front of the door leading to the stairway. The residents of Hinata House clamored around her, their conversation forgotten. "Are you okay, Motoko?" asked Shinobu, obvious concern reflected in her eyes.

"I am well enough, thank you," the girl said calmly.

Kitsune grinned. "I should have known it would take more than that to put you out of commission for a day." Pointing a finger at Richard, she chuckled. "This guy said you wouldn't be up until the next morning!"

Brushing off Su, who had clung to her arm, Motoko shook her head. "My training has made my body more resilient than most. It was a relatively light injury." She looked over at the table where the stranger sat. He had opened his eyes, and was staring at her. Motoko observed him without malice of any sort. There was a small lull in the conversation as the two matched gazes.

Then Naru finally spoke, breaking the silence. "That's good. We were afraid you were really hurt."

The dark haired girl shook her head. "No, that was never a true possibility. My opponent went to great lengths not to injure me. Considering the circumstances, I was quite fortunate."

Naru nodded. "We were just talking about that." She gestured at Richard. "Don't worry, we'll be getting rid of this jerk just as soon as-"

"As I said, there will be no need for that." Motoko folded her arms across her chest. "The fault was mine. Do not punish this man: he has done nothing wrong."

Naru was taken aback. "He didn't? So, you really…"

Motoko slowly began to speak. "I acted…rashly. My attack on him was unwarranted; I mistook him for a robber, and got a bit...carried away." Her admissions of her mistakes came out reluctantly, as if each word came at a high cost.

Then, firmly, the girl declared: "I have no quarrel with this man, and I can vouch for his honesty. I request that you do not hold this incident against him. To my knowledge, he has committed no crime and acted entirely in self-defense."

"Are…are you sure?" Naru's incredulity was obvious. Motoko? Accepting a man other than Keitaro? She had shown a relatively high level of respect for Seta, but…

"Quite." Motoko's expression was adamant, and would clearly brook no argument.

The residents were silent. No one had expected her to defend Richard so forcefully; in fact, it wouldn't have been surprising if she had attacked him. The silence was broken as Richard stood up, saying, "Now that my innocence has been proven, I will take my leave to secure the perimeter."

Naru, distracted by Motoko, quickly raised a hand towards him. "Wait! I'm still not…I mean, we're still not –".

The man, however, was already gone. At his disappearance, the tension in the room was broken. Kitsune sat back down in her chair, fanning herself. "Well, that was edgy."

Naru sighed. "I guess he didn't do anything wrong after all…did I do the right thing?"

Kitsune yawned. "He may have done it to protect himself, but the guy did still attack Motoko…you had no way of knowing why until she told us what actually happened."

Keitaro nodded. "Yeah…it was just one big misunderstanding."

Naru glared at him. "Don't think this is over, Keitaro! I still haven't forgotten that you're the one who brought him here in the first place!"

Flustered, Keitaro defended himself. "It wasn't my fault! He saved me from a guy who was going to beat the crap out of me when I couldn't walk, remember? It's not like I could refuse..."

"Then it's your fault for being so weak!"

"She hit me much harder than normal this time! I could have died…right, Motoko?" Keitaro looked around. "Motoko?"

But the girl was nowhere to be found.

Richard easily ascended the steps leading to the roof of Hinata House. After a few seconds, he stood alone on top of the gigantic building. He looked down on the vast courtyard, then to the forest behind the inn, and sighed. His mission was beginning with a great deal of unpleasantness. In retrospect, he should have expected it. Lady Hinata had told him of how prickly the girls would be. "_It took them weeks to accept my grandson, and a long time after that to stop hitting them every time they saw him"_…or so she had claimed.

Despite that, though, he had not expected to engage in a duel with one of them within minutes of arriving. _Perhaps I should have refused?_

Richard immediately dismissed that notion. No, there was no way to refuse without angering her further. She would have most likely attacked him anyway. The girl was clearly looking to test her strength. He would have to steer clear of Aoyama in the future…though at least the girl's sense of honor had led her to tell the truth when she spoke. If not for her intervention, the subsequent discussion with the residents could have gone far worse.

_Still, something is…troubling._ Richard leaned against the railing, gazing at his surroundings pensively. His blow should have been strong enough to render the girl unconscious for another few hours, at least. It was an attack he used often, when temporary incapacitation was preferable to potential lethality. _Was the strike misplaced? Or did she somehow lessen the force of the blow?_ Richard was aware of the fact that Shinmei School fighters were durable, but even so…

He gave a small sigh, imperceptible as it mixed with the wind swirling around him. His wavy flaxen hair was tousled by the breeze, giving him a somewhat disheveled look. Almost unconsciously, he swept it back into place with a single motion, then continued his survey of the grounds, burning the surroundings into memory. His light green eyes took in everything – he was used to this kind of work, and given enough time to memorize it, he would no longer need to consult maps of the grounds. That could save him crucial time if a crisis were to arise.

About forty minutes later, he was almost satisfied with his work, and was ready to re-enter the house to continue making preparations for his duty. He was somewhat surprised none of the residents had approached him, but that was a blessing given the circumstances. _Now, then, I suppose I will have to speak to my employer about my accommodations – _

"Excuse me," said a voice originating from only a few feet behind him. He whirled around on reflex, his rapier jumping into his hand, and pointed it directly at the unseen interloper. When he realized that he was facing the Aoyama girl herself, he quickly the lowered it. Bowing, he apologized, then spoke to her politely. "I am very sorry, Ms. Aoyama. I had no intention of greeting you with such hostility."

"It is no trouble...after all, it was I who startled you". _How did she get behind me? How careless. _Mentally berating himself for his error, Richard put on a bland, well-practiced expression that evoked neither positive nor negative feelings. Sheathing his sword fluidly and placing it in his belt, he focused his full attention on the girl in front of him.

"Nevertheless, it is the mark of a poor bodyguard to be so high-strung that individuals related to his charge feel inconvenienced by his activities. I will endeavor to correct my behavior in the future". He gave a small, Western-style bow, one hand over his heart and the other behind his back as he inclined his head towards her.

"That is...quite dutiful of you. I would think it would be quite difficult for a bodyguard to let his guard down even momentarily". The girl fidgeted as she spoke, her eyes passing over him briefly before turning towards the surrounding scenery. She seemed...uncomfortable, which made him uncomfortable as well. She might be here to ask for a rematch, though it was considered in bad taste for defeated warriors to immediately challenge a previous victor. Perhaps he ought to defuse the situation before it evolved into something unfortunate.

He allowed his neutral mask to fade into what he hoped was a small, disarming smile. "It might very well be difficult, yes, but think how disconcerting it would be for normal people if bodyguards were constantly on edge and displayed a show of force at the slightest provocation. At that point, we'd cease to be anything more than thugs, would we not? As a skilled warrior, I am sure that you understand how important it is for people in my profession to remain just that - professional - at all times, so as to avoid misunderstandings"._ Like the one that you caused,_ he thought callously.

He spread his hands apart and looked at her directly, allowing his smile just a bit. "Setting such mundane matters aside, however, what can I do for you, Ms. Aoyama?"

At first, she seemed reluctant to meet his gaze, heightening his sense of caution. Her dominant hand strayed towards her sword, coming to rest at its hilt, and her fingers began to tighten. He sighed inwardly, prepared for the inevitable. No doubt Aoyama had stopped him from being driven off by the other residents simply so she could fight him a second time, in order to prove that the first match was a fluke. His miscalculation regarding how long she would be unconscious probably only accentuated her feeling that she was the superior one. _How unreasonable..._

As he prepared a denial, however, the atmosphere changed. The girl took a deep breath, placed her hands at her sides and looked directly at him without flinching, the emotion draining from her face and leaving a dispassionate mask similar to his own. Her eyes were dark and deep, commanding him to look upon them. "...I have a request to make. Will you listen?"

Richard, surprised by her sudden reversal in demeanor, could only nod. The girl nodded in turn, thanking him. Then she slowly but resolutely bowed in his direction, moving her head towards the ground inexorably until her body formed a 90 degree angle. From that position, she spoke only five words: "Please make me your student!"

As her appeal echoed in the empty morning air, there was silence. Richard could only stand motionless, shocked at the implications of the request. For a warrior from a different school to request this of another, particularly a practitioner of a school as proud and insular as Kyoto Shinmeiryuu..."Please rise", he said after a few seconds. "...Do you understand what you are asking?"

The girl complied, somewhat reluctantly, once again lifting her face to look at him. "I do. I understand that this is a selfish request - in the last several years, I have lived my life intending to succeed the school of the Kyoto Shinmei School and I do not plan to waver from that goal. However, as I have departed from our traditional training grounds in the old capital, I have been given leave to seek instruction according to my own discretion. Whether that instruction takes the form of individual practice or temporarily apprenticing myself to another is also entirely up to me.

"Is that so...tradition has changed, it seems. From what I studied, the Shinmei School's elders would not have allowed such a thing in the past".

"You are quite knowledgeable regarding our traditions. Indeed, though it was against the normal custom, the previous head...liberalized...certain elements of our training doctrine before she abandoned her position". The expression on the girl's face was rather frustrated - for some reason - as her eyes shifted to the ground momentarily, but she quickly cleared it away with a slight shake of her head. "Regardless, the important thing is that entering under your tutelage is allowed by the current tenets of my school, provided that I do not abandon its techniques in favor of yours".

A hint of what Richard recognized as admiration crept into her voice, increasing his sense of dread at the coming words. "However, even if I do not learn the secret moves you practice, I am confident that I would benefit significantly from your instruction nevertheless. The difference in our level is more fundamental than a matter of technique- your speed and precision alone are remarkable and worthy of respect. If I could only master that economy of motion – "

"You flatter me, Ms. Aoyama, but it was nothing so worthy of notice - I simply got a bit lucky". _Or at least, I will pretend that is the case in hopes of removing this preposterous thought from your head._

"Modesty is ever the hallmark of a true warrior, I see. However, please do not attempt to spare my vanity. While it's true I was heavily underestimating you, that does not change the fact that for the moment, you exceed me as a swordsman. I wish to take advantage of your impressive experience, if you would allow me to do so."

Though in the duel her arrogance had been palpable, Aoyama's eyes now contained little in the way of conceit. Instead, what was reflected was an honest desire to learn from someone more experienced, perhaps even a bit of humility. Richard was mortified. He could not accept an apprentice – especially not at this time. His new assignment demanded his full attention. Besides, to instruct Aoyama of all people – how could he possibly agree to _strengthen_ what was probably going to become the biggest obstacle in his path to successfully guarding his new employer? He must make an excuse, and quickly, at that.

"I thank you for your praise, Ms. Aoyama, and your resolve is impressive, but…I must refuse. The truth is, I am unable to accept students in the first place. You see, I am still considered an apprentice myself, and my master does not allow his students to teach others until they receive his seal of approval. Even this assignment of mine is something like a test, and until I pass it, I cannot take anyone under my wing, so to speak."

This was a lie, of course. Several years ago when he had completed his initial apprenticeship in Germany, his master had simply told him to complete his training by taking up various jobs around the world to gain hands on experience – of which this bodyguard post was one – and had told him he was free to teach anyone he considered worthy. Motoko Aoyama was not one of those people. As earnest as her current entreaty seemed to be, everything in the file he had read told him that she was reckless, hot-headed, and too prone to sudden outbursts of violence to be taught the finer points of swordsmanship. Perhaps one day she would master her temper, but he had no obligation to help her do so. That said, he did not want to damage her pride with a direct refusal. A lighter touch was necessary.

"Therefore, while you certainly more than possess the qualifications necessary to become my apprentice, I regret to inform you that due to my vow, I cannot accept you as such". He smiled, hoping that this was enough. That smile froze on his face, however, when he saw that Motoko had one as well. "I'm actually very glad to hear that, Mr…" the girl stopped, then looked at him carefully.

A_h, she was not present when I gave my name to the rest of the residents. _"…you may call me Richard".

"I am very glad to hear that, Richard. In that case, I have excellent news". Motoko spread her arms jovially, clearly overjoyed. "After you left, I took the liberty of researching you a bit – your profile, your accomplishments, and whatever I could find regarding your swordsmanship. I was a bit rushed, of course, and without your name I was unable to find much, but…let us say that someone of your level of skill leaves his mark. At the very least, I was able to locate your teacher, and speak with him. I do hope I was not being too forward."

_Impossible, it hasn't even been an hour. Even if with the Shinmei School's information network, she couldn't have…_

"Christoph is his name, correct? He was extremely helpful! When I expressed admiration for you and asked permission to become your student, he told me that he was more than happy to grant it. He even said that he thought it would be an excellent way to complement your training – something about gaining experience actually interacting with people instead of standing menacingly in the background all of the time".

_It appears that I will need to have a long, meaningful chat with my master when I next see him…_

"At any rate, I don't think there should be any issue now, especially given what you said earlier, correct?" She bowed again. "I'll do my very best to live up to your expectations, of course. I won't let you down…master".

…_I see. Have I lost? I don't believe there's a way to refuse her now, without taking drastic measures and entering into open conflict. _He shook his head, berating himself mentally. _This is the price I pay for empty flattery. _"…Well, if Christoph has allowed me to, then how could I possibly refuse?"

He had underestimated Aoyama, and now he had paid the price. But all he had agreed to do was accept her as his apprentice…not to keep her. He allowed himself to relax a little as he extended a hand towards her to seal the deal. _Perhaps you are my apprentice for now, girl, but I will ensure that you do not last longer than a week…you are merely a distraction from my duty, and one that I will remove as quickly as possible._

Smiling, Richard clasped her hand. "I look forward to working with you, Ms. Aoyama".

She clasped it warmly in response, then smiled up at him. Despite the fact that he was only of average height and she was quite tall for her age, she was still a few inches shorter.

"Thank you, but please…call me Motoko."


End file.
